


A Towel Crisis

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Showers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus should have thought twice before asking Harry to fetch him a towel.





	A Towel Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
*I just really wanted to use the words "blasted boy" somewhere*

Sometimes Severus wonders if he should have let Harry keep that meddling elf.

Sometimes, as in now, when he’s standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked and dripping water all over the place, in front of an empty shelf which usually contains at least half a dozen towels.

As it did just this morning, when Severus was taking his morning shower. 

Now it was just past the afternoon. Severus had an unfortunate incident in the lab, which involved exploding cauldron and a rainfall of liquefied slugs. Harry was staying at home, doing Merlin knows what. And yet the blasted boy Severus called his lover managed to use all six towel in the space of six hours that passed since they had awoken in the morning.

“Harry!” Severus bellowed menacingly.

The boy pocked his head inside the bathroom and smiled upon seeing Severus’ unclad condition. “Do you want me to rub your back?”

Severus glared at him, realising that the effort would be lost on Harry. 

“I want you to bring me a towel.”

Harry smirked and entered the bathroom properly.

“Why would you need a towel if you’re about to get dirty again?” Harry’s smile was quite predatory as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Knowing already what was coming, Severus still raised an eyebrow.

“Am I really?”

Harry was already standing in front of Severus, shirtless, undoing his jeans.

“Oh yes, you definitely are.”

_I should have summoned that towel myself,_ was Severus’ last coherent thought for the next hour.


End file.
